Past relationships
by RomioneFeelsx
Summary: "How... much did you like Barbara?" Robin looked a bit surprised by the question. He looked hesitant for a moment. "A lot," Robin sighed. "Did you love her?" "Yes... I did." Starfire looked into his eyes, but he was staring at a wall. "Do you love her?" Rob/Star


"So, let me get this straight," Jinx said, her catlike eyes opened wide. "Robin's ex, Batgirl, the girl with red hair and curves, is out with him and _you don't mind?!_" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"Um," Starfire said, her bright green eyes showing confusion. "No. Should I do the minding?"

"Well... um, not if you don't want to, but... I mean, I would be steaming."

"Steaming?"

"I would be _very _jealous," Jinx cleared out.

"But... why?" Starfire questioned. "Why should I be angry with Robin's past girlfriend?"

"Well... because she just came here and snatched him out of your hands for the whole day! Besides, maybe she still likes him. Maybe she has plans of taking him back. What if she tried that? Or... what if she kissed him? And he kisses her back?"

"No... no, Robin would never do that!" Starfire urged. Her brain started to fill with ideas of the other redheaded making moves.

"You would be surprise. That girls very pretty, Starfire. But I mean, you trust Robin, right?" Jinx asked.

"Yes..." Starfire said, more like a question than an answer. She would've been positive before Jinx had told her all of those ideas, but now...

"Then that's all you need," she smiled. Jinx liked Starfire a lot. When she became a Titan, everyone distrusted her, except Starfire. Every time Kid Flash and Jinx came to visit, Starfire would ask her to do the "girl talking" with her. The redheaded girl wasn't as naive as every villain thought she was. She smiled a lot, and was very nice with everybody. Besides, she was pretty strong. Jinx had seen her train once, and she had beaten everybody-Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and even Robin-. She loved how innocent and pure she was, and that was why she decided to change the subject so she didn't start questioning about stuff she didn't really wanted to get herself into. "Um, Star, guess what?"

Starfire's head perked up. "What?" she said, smiling.

"Kid Flash and I went to dinner yesterday for our 2 year anniversary. It was really really sweet," Jinx said, and smiled brightly at the thought of Wally West.

"He did?" Starfire brightened up in an instant. "Oh, that is so sweet! Please, friend, tell me; did he do the opening of the chair for you? And the car door? Did you have a pleasant dinner? Please allow me to know the details!" Jinx laughed at Starfire's urgency. That pink-haired girl knew how much Starfire liked romantic stuff.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, walking slowly into the ops. room.

"Hey, Starfire," said Raven, smiling at her. "Where's Jinx?"

"She left with Wally around five minutes ago," she smiled. "May I do some talking to you? There is something doing the bothering of me."

"Yeah, I sensed it pretty bad in your first step in here, but I respected if you wanted to talk of it or not," Raven said. She was floating in the air, because she had been meditating some minutes ago. "Come on, let's talk," she said, standing up. She sat down in the black couch and patted her hand softly behind her. Starfire smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly, and sat down beside her friend.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" Starfire sighed.

"I had the girl talk with Jinx," she started. "And I told her that Robin had gone out for the day with the Batgirl... Jinx said that maybe Batgirl could do the trying of kissing Robin... and he might kiss her back."

"Starfire..." Raven murmured. "I- I don't really think Robin would do that... He loves you, I can sense it in every room I am. He is very loyal to you. He would never do that."

"Yes, Jinx did say that if I trusted him, it would all be okay... but I do not know... I am confused and worried. The Batgirl is indeed very pretty. She has _"the curves" _and she has a good English," she sighed.

"Yes Raven, but if Robin liked her, would he be going out with you? Or, would he had ever left her? Think about it," Raven said, and Starfire bit her lip.

"You are right, friend Raven, as always. I thank you!" Starfire said, and smiled at Raven. She would have hugged her, but she knew her purpled haired friend wouldn't like it.

"No problem, Star," Raven smiled. "Want to meditate with me?"

Starfire gave a sip on her warm chocolate drink, wrapping her hands around the cup tightly. It was really cold outside, being November, and she was just in her miniskirt and sleeveless shirt. Tamaranean people were very used to high temperatures, but not cold. She shivered and left the cup on the counter to wrap her arms around herself.

"You cold?"

Starfire gave a jump, but did not light her starbolts, because she recognized the voice.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. "You did the scaring of me."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Didn't mean it." he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. His arms went up and down in her back, sending shivers through her spine. "Better?" he asked. Starfire sighed softly. His gloveless hands were warm in her cold skin.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled. She then took his hand, and her mug and leaded him to his room. He wrote the access code and they went in. Robin sat in his bed and Starfire cuddled in his chest. Robin stretched a bit and took of his mask, then wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist. "How was the hanging out with Barbara?" she asked.

"Great," he smiled. "We talked. Things have changed a lot," he sighed.

"I can do the imagining of it," she murmured. Seconds passed in silence, and Starfire broke it nervously. "Richard?"

"Yes?"

"How... much did you like Barbara?" Robin looked a bit surprised by the question. He looked hesitant for a moment.

"A lot," Robin sighed.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes... I did." Starfire looked into his eyes, but he was staring at a wall.

"Do you love her?" she asked, and Robin looked at her, startled.

"Well... yes... as a sister, of course. My feelings for her died time ago, Star. Is that what's got you worried?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What...? How did you know something was bothering me?" she asked uneasily.

"You're a bit down," he said.

"Oh," she murmured. "Well, yes... I had this talk with Jinx... she said that the Batgirl could try to take you back..." Robin smiled warmly at her, and stroked her cheek.

"I don't think she would ever try again, Star," he smiled. "And even if she did... I love you. Only you, no one else. Okay?" Starfire smiled brightly at him, and brought his lips to hers.

"Okay."

* * *

Hi! Well, I always wanted to upload a RobStar fic because I FREAKING LURVE THEM. 3 They're amazing. WHY AREN'T THEY MARRIED OH GOD. They should be. Stupid drowned feelings. I really wanted them to get married! I picture them married in the series, though. You know, Teen Titans cartoons. Sadly, not in the comics :(

anyways, do me a favor robstarers(? lol what's that)

watch my dick grayson videooo; i beg you.

watch?v=VXM7cH_OlPA

RomioneFeelsx over and out!

Oh and by the way, sorry for any spelling errors :( English is not my first language.


End file.
